Kapitola 92: The City of Splendors
=Kapitola 92: The City of Splendors= Hrdinové se po oslavách Midsummer budí na různých místech. První je vzhůru Alex, která přes noc sledovala Daggera a potom se zavřela v základně a trénovala. U snídaně nikdo není. Alaran vysvětluje že zbytek hrdinů dorazí tak na oběd jak je zvykem. Alex vyrazí k kruhu ze Silverpines, který dozasadil včerejší noci Alanon. Alanon, jehož poslední vzpomínka je že mu Dagger podává pivo se vzbudil v lázních. Jeho oblečení leží vedle něj a on spí v jedné z místních van. Pomalu vyleze ven a navzdory trapnosti momentu se mu povede zachovat vážnou tvář a zmizet, cestou zpět do základny se drží za domy a narazí na Alex. Rychlý pohled na zasazený Silverpine mu probleskne hlavou v zatočeném kruhu stříbrných borovic. Vision of Fey Crossing Dagger se vzbudil u jednoho z hlavních stolů na náměstí. Ve stutečnosti ho vzbudil malý půlčík který se mu snaží vyškubnout z ruky. Zdá se, že si včera v noci dávali páku a Dagger uprostřed toho usnul a uvěznil Hobbitovu ruku pod svojí obrovskou dlaní. Hobbit je neštěstaný a prosí Daggera ať ho konečně pustí, dokonce mu přihodí pár dalších goldů. Goliath ho pustí, sebere hromádku peněz kterou si včera vydělal a nasype je muži který uklízí bordel po mejdanu. Ten mu mnohokrát děkuje. Potom dagger vyrazí do základny. Kormac se probouzí vedle Idris. Pomalu vstane a se svým Kormac+1 hrníčkem sleduje město ze svého pokoje. Pod ním probíhá uklid po Midsummeru a Urlos se věnuje klasickým nesmyslům. Hrdinové se sejdou na brunchi. Stůl je plný jídla ze včerejšího Midsummeru, podle tradice jídlo na hostině Midsummer nesmí dojít, ale druhý den se dojídá. Po jídle se hrdinové znovu rozutečou. Kormac jde navštívit Zelphara který mu potvrdí že dopis který včera dostal je Sigil Sequence Teleportačního Kruhu v Hlubině, včetně času nastaveného na dnešní večer. Při vysvětlování že kruh vede pod Blackstaff tower se Zelphar zasekne a oznámí že půjde s nimi. Kormac se nehádá. Alanon s Daggerem navštíví Finethira kvůli různým důvodům. Alanon s ním řeší Krakeny a Dagger si od něj půjčuje knihu o bojištích. Alex vyděšená že ji s sebou skupina nevezme čeká většinu dne před Kormacovými dveřmi. Navštíví ji tam Deekin, prý viděl u jejího pasu kostky a chtěl se zeptat jestli by byla pro pár hodů za peníze. Alex vyzvídá jestli Deekin nemá problém s gamblingem, Deekin oponuje že má peníze, všechny prohraje, a už nehraje, takže problém nemá. Nakonec jedna hra o 5 goldů končí v tom že Deekin platí Alex téměř dvacet goldů. Kormac se mezitím uvnitř věnuje politické stránce města jako dny předtím. Rozdělování různých povinností po městě a celková správa města dostává většinu Kormacova zájmu. Art mu se vším pomáhá. Snaží se shánět dostatek informací pro půl-orka se spoustou plánů. Art Kormaca také informuje o tom že Emeraldová Enkláva zabrala pozůstatky Charwoodu a v tomto místě vyrůstá nová vesnice jménem Khedgell která přijímá uprchlíky Dessarimu. Alanon zjišťuje že s největší pravděpodobností včera vytvořil Fey crossing, rozhodne se o tom ale zbytek Společnosti neinformovat. Dagger po brunchi vyrazil dokončit duel v páce, který začal už včera večer. Jeden z Feugenových vojáků ho přišel vyzvat, ale svou ruku prostě držel na místě. Duel dvou silných mužů se táhne až do večera kdy to Dagger vzdává. Bexley mezitím v Základně ubytovává své tři ženy. Zajišťuje aby o nich Golgarim věděl a aby se jim dostal dostatek péče. Na večer se skupina znovu sejde v hlavní místnosti. Kormac skládá dohromady skupinu která s ním vyrazí do Neverwinteru a zbytek si rozděluje práci nad městem po dobu jejich nepřítomnosti. Nakonec do místnosti dorazí Zelphar a po rychlé dotazu začne malovat po zemi Teleportation Circle. Teleportation Circle Kormac, Bexley, Dagger, Alex a Alanon se připojí k Zelpharovi zatímco pomalu rozsvěcuje symboly po podlaze základny. O chvilku později roztočí svou hůl a černá látka zakryje strany. Navzdory tomu že má většina skupiny pocit že se nic nestalo a kouzlo nefungovalo začnou někteří z nich zbracet. Alex která se drží Zelphara slušně zřídí jeho róbu. Když se černé závěsy po stranách zvednou, je vidět že kouzlo opravdu fungovalo. Všude okolo nich se táhnou tisíce střech jako nekonečné moře. Waterdeep K velké radosti Společnosti se vedle teleportačního kruhu právě nachází otravný čaroděj s hloučkem čarodějných studentů. “... a máme tu naprosto nevídanou příležitost vidět něco velice zajímavého!” říká neskutečně nudným hlasem starý čaroděj. “Právě se před námi aktivoval Teleportation Circle. Tyto kruhy, jak jsme se učili byli dříve častým způsobem cestování po celém Torilu, dnes jich zbývá naprosté minimum a ještě menší počty jsou jich používány. Díky narušení systému kruhů při Spellplague existuje nyní pětiprocentní šance že každá skupina která se kruh pokusí použít zemře. Toto jsou jsitě odvážní hrdinové cizího světa. “ Čaroděj se pomalu přibližuje a Zelphar od něj pomalu odchází. “Odkud přicházíte dobrodruzi? Z Baldur’s Gate? Z města Calimshanu? Nebo snad z druhé strany velké pouště Anauroch?” “Anauco? Z města Red Larch.” Odpoví hrdě Kormac “Red Larch? Vždyť to je pět dní cesty vy lenoši!” Pokárá Paladina čaroděj. “A navíc, není to vesnice?” “Není.” Odpoví Kormac a následuje Zelphara. Čaroděj mezitím pokračuje v přednášce a vysvětluje jak se tyto kruhy dříve používali k přenosu kamení z trpaslíčího města Mirabar. Čarodějná univerzita Luskan přenášela jejich kamení k sobě a pak sem do Města Velkoleposti. Dagger vtipkuje o tom že o tom trpaslíci jiste něvěděli a Bexley hází očkem po jedné ze studentek. Hrdinové se rozhlédnou a chvilku sledují velký palác za jejich zády. Zelphar sprostě okomentuje to že si není jistý ulicí a pak vyrazí nějaký směrem po Sword Street. Zbytek skupiny se radši drží jeho. Zelphar mluví o tom že jako první musí navštívit Blackstaff tower. Velkolepou věž samotného Khelbena a sídlo nejsilnějšího čaroděje v zemi. Dagger poněkud vhodně komentuje proč jí zatím nevidí když má být někde tu. Věž se opravdu o pár domů později objeví. Není velká. Není hezká. Nepůsobí magicky. Zelphar udělá pár kroků a pak na druhý pokus otevře obrovské dveře. Návštěva Blackstaff tower je pro skupinu podivná, ať už kvůli hostitelce, věži, věcem které lidé říkají nebo samotnému Zelpharovi. Věž uvnitř vypadá stokrát větší. Věž je, zdá se, komplet magická a každý její pohyb ovládá sám Blackstaff. Blackstaff, jak Zelphar a slečna vysvětlí, není však osoba, ale titul. První Blackstaff, Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun se stal Championem Mystry a stvořil tuto věž. Od té doby je v hlubině vždy Blackstaff jakožto nejvyžší čaroděj. Jeden z nich právě vítá Zelphara a Společnost v přízemí vysoké věže. Vajra Safahr the Seventh Blackstaff Vajra Safahr, sedmý Blackstaff, mladá dívka která je v této funkci teprve třetím rokem se pozdraví se Zelpharem a odmítá věřit kdo starý muž je. Proběhne krátké představování a pak se dívka pokusí starce přesvědčit že jsou příbuzní. Skupina si, mezitím co dvojice kreslí dlouhé několik set let staré Rodinné stromy, prohlíží věž. Small part of Arunsun Family Tree K velké radosti všech zůčastněných se nakonec Zelphar a Vajra shodne nejen na tom jestli mysleli Laru Idogyr, dceru Kessala Idogyra, nebo Laru Idogyr-Gyrfalcon, dceru Gamalona Idogyra (staršího bratra Kessala) a dokonce zjistí že jsou příbuzní dvěma směry. Zelphar který chvilku působil že zapoměl na své poslední starosti se však rychle zamračí a zábavu ukončí. Vajra, ačkoliv starého muže poslouchá, mu příliš nevěří že je Zelpharem Arusunem, dovolí mu však používat svou věž, jako by tu byl doma. Vzhledem k tomu jak rychle na něj věž reaguje a jak lehké pro něj je ji ovládat ztrácí pomalu Vajra všechny pochyby a zatímco starý muž vyvolává stíny věže, obrátí dívka svou pozornost směrem k hrdinům. Za ní Zelphar otevře dveře zdánlivě vedoucí do nikam se slovy že potřebuje mluvit s Blackstaffem. Z mlhy věže postupně vycházejí čarodějové a představují se. Zelphar na každého z nich přiměřeně reaguje. Každý z nich drží v rukou tu samou hůl co má Vajra. Samark měl tři paralelní jizvy na pravé tváři, popisován jako mladší muž bez vousů. “Samark “The Blackstaff” Dhanzscul, šestý Blackstaff.” Zelphar okolo muže projde s výrazem “Kdo seš?” Muž se na Zelphara usměje, necítí se uražen a vyrazí políbit Vajru jako by nebyl pouhou mlhou. Ashemmon měl dlouhé bíle vlasy a vousy téměř až na zem a ohnivou ruku. “Ashemmon of Rhymanthiin, the Fifth Blackstaff” Zelphar se ani nezastavuje a jeho “No Clue who this is” výraz zůstává. Pak se zastaví, chvilku na něj kouká a říká. “Ashemmon? Ten mladý kluk?” “Ano, setkali jsme se když jsem byl mladý chlapec v učení. Pamatuji si Vás z této věže.” Zelphar se usměje ale jeho výraz potemní jak se podívá doprava. “To znamená že další musí být…” Krehlan Arunsun, měl rysy Khelbena, ale byl od narození stříbrno-vlasý. “Krehlan Arunsun, the fourth Blackstaff” Muži si vymění dva rychle pohledy. “Krehlane..” “Zelphare…” Zelphar se nezastavuje a pokračuje okolo muže dál. Kyrian Agrivan vysoký hubený půl-elf modré oči a světlá kůže, ponytail. “Kyriani Agrivar, Lord of Waterdeep and the third Blackstaff” Muž, který naprosto zřejmě není čarodějem působí jako by sem absolutně nepatřil, když si však všimne Zelpharova úsměvu tak malinko pookřeje. Zelphar před ním skloní hlavu a on udělá to samé, téměř až příliš hluboko. Tsarra Chaadren “Tsarra “Autumnfire” Chaadren, the second Blackstaff “Tsaro..” Zelphar téměř smutně vydechne. Žena s kaštanovými vlasy se na něj usmívá. “Jsem mrtvá skoro dvěste let, get over it.” “Ok..” Zelphar ženu políbí na tvář a pokračuje k poslední muži, kterým je sám Blackstaff. Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun “ Archmage Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun, Lord Mage of Waterdeep, the Open Lord of Waterdeep, The Chosen of Mystra and the first of the Blackstaffs. Zelphar se před mužem zastaví. “Otče” Khelben na něj chvilku kouká a potom se muži objemou. “Otče” Společnost vybuchne v neradost. Zelphar se však na Blackstaffa otočí a téměř ho pokárá. “Toto není čas na vtipy. Můj syn, tvůj vnuk před několika dny zemřel.” Khelben vypadá zasažen. “Jak?” “Zdá se, že několik století cestoval po pláních a potom zmizel před několika desítkami let v pláni děsu zvané Barovia.” “Ah, to je mi líto.” “I mě. Přeji si využít síly této věže a použít nějakou jeho část k jeho oživení.” “To ale není možné! Věž uchovává imprinty pouze Blackstaffů.” Diskuze pokračuje dále, ale Společnost se více věnuje Vajře. Bexley se právě snaží na silnou čarodějku zapůsobit. Když mluvila se Zelpharem zdála se být mladou dívkou, teď se však její “vzhled” změnil. Stojí vzpřímeně v uctivé výšce. Celá věž je zdá se pod jejím vlivem a v jejích očích se točí hloubka celých galaxií. Bexley natáhne svou ruku a nechá na ní vyrůst semínko. Nabídka je jasná. Žena k němu rozvážně příjde a chytí jeho ruce do svých. Květina sedí pod její dlaní. “Ah můj drahý.” Vajra vzdálí své ruce od Bexleyho a v jeho rukách je vidět že na květinu útočí elementy ze všech čtyř stran. Než stihne oheň a voda květinu odolat objeví se drak, než však stihne květinu spálit objeví se prasklina v zemi která dvojicí ohavných chapadel květinu chytí a táhne dolů. “Svět je na pokraji zkázy a já jsem jednou z mála kteří s tím mohou něco dělat.” “Omlouvám se, ale tvou smělou nabídku musím odmítnout.” Vajra sundá ruce z Bexleyho rukou a ten vidí že květina je nezraněna. Kormac má doplňující otázky. “Konec světa?” “Ano prosím. Náš svět je mezi jinými znám jako Forgotten Realms. Několik desítek věků a civilizací se na tomto světě vystřídalo. Vzhledem k posledním událostem jako jsou Vaše kulty, Tyranie Draků a Hrozba Démonů se zdá, že nadchází další z konců.” Kormac čarodějku sleduje. “Jinak si to alespoň vysvětlit neumíme.” Vajra sáhne za sebe a ze země vyjede jakási hrací plocha s barevnými hrady. Vajra nabere do ruky skupinu lukostřelců a nahází je na své hradby. “Nějaká hra?” “Ano, támhle ten debil” ukazuje dívka na modrý hrad “sedí v Baldur’s gatu a nemá nic lepšího na práci než po mě posílat jízdu..” Skupina koní na hracím plánu se zastaví před vyrostlou hradbou a černí lukostřelci je kropí z hradeb. “Máme Vás ho zbavit?” Ptá se Bexley. Vajru nabídka pobaví. Tvrze Návštěva Blackstaff tower se pomalu chylí ke konci. Zelphar se domluví se svým otcosynem a oznámí společnosti že bude trávit nějaký čas ve věži. Kormac ho musí upozornit že na ně trochu zapoměl. Zelphar poté domluví s Vajrou jejich přenos k Paláci Waterdeepu a sám zmizí v knihovně. Kormac domlouvá jestli se zde ještě někdy můžou ukázat, nebo jestli musí mít Zelphara. Vajra souhlasí. Je prý pod přímím velení Open Lady Mage Laeral Silverhand, ale ráda přivítá návštěvu. Vignette: Not Again Desmond a Braelen jsou dvakrát chyceni v Amphailu zemními kultisty. Poprvé je Priest nechává jíst hlínu zatímco se jeho vojáci dohadují o nejlepší barvě zbroje a kdo z nich by měl být vůdce a oni utečou. Podruhé takové štěstí však už nemají a jsou zajati samotným Larrakhem, který ne nechá poslat do vězení kde na ně budou naskládány kameny. “Not Again…” Komentuje Braelen. Kamenný guard který je však odvádí je Doppleganger který na ně kameny nandá tak šikovně že je netlačí. “Dark Lady is coming. All you need to do is wait.” Underdark Chronicles: The Labyrinth Sai, Maex, Ettiene, Lyanna a Pedro klesají po schodech už čtvrtou hodinu když to skupině začne být podivné. Maex sebere kamen a volá Kormacovi, na jeho tváři se objeví nevrlý škleb když zjistí že právě dovolal o pár schodů nahoru Saiovi. Ettiene se pomocí Mephitů snaží zjistit co je dole pod schody, ale žádný z jeho familiarů se nevrací. Skupina se nakonec rozhodne zabrat a pokračuje dolů po schodech. Po dlouhých osmi hodinách sestupu to vzdají a rozhodnou se přenocovat na schodech. Ettiene vyvolává Leomund’s Shelter a Maex si prohlíží schodiště sklíčkem truevisionu. Ráno vyrážejí znovu na cestu a po dvou hodinách opravdu dorazí na dno schodiště. Desetihodiný sestup je musel dostat mnohem niže než zbytek skupiny. Zdi okolo nich vypadají být opracovány a bedny nasvědčují tomu že tu někdy někdo nebyl. Merikol má o tom všem svou vlastní představu: Vyjádření Merikolu Hrdinové se rozhlížejí. Pedro si prohlíží obsah beden, zdá se, že se jich nikdo nedotkl stovky let. Z čtyř tunelů před nimi se ozve nepříjemné zavrčení. Jeho zdroj musí však být kilometry daleko. Několik nepříjemných slov dopadne na Saiovu hlavu, přecijen to byl jeho nápad, ale skupina se nakonec vydává na cestu. Cesty se stahují všemi směry, kroutí se a občas končí zdí, nebo kolmým tunelem vzhůru či dolů. Občas je cesta přerušena roklí. Sai s Ettienem zkoumají podivnou vrstvu světla a magie na okolních zdech. Ettienovy vědomosti o tom ví svoje. Nejen že si uvědomí že jsou v Underdarku, ale také pozná takzvanou “faerzness”. Prastará magie, snad prastarých elfů který plní tyto koridory. Sai ve Weavevisionu vidí tisíce malých uzlíků které se táhnou ve vláknem která místo aby vyplňovala tunely se spíše táhne uvnitř zdí. Sai zkusí Wild Magic a zasáhne Pedra. Od nynějška musí Pedro hlásit když se někoho chystá napadnout.